1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a receptacle comprising a shaft housing for guiding a shaft through a wall into the receptacle interior, the shaft being mounted in the shaft housing via a shaft guide part by way of ball bearings and being sealed relative to the shaft housing by means of seals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A receptacle comprising a shaft housing for guiding a shaft through a wall into the receptacle interior is known in the prior art from DE 10 2008 010 427 B4, with the shaft being mounted in the shaft housing via a shaft guide part by way of ball bearings and being sealed relative to the shaft housing by means of seals.
A disadvantage of the receptacle known in the prior art, which has in principle proven to be especially useful for bioreactors with flexible walls, is that wear debris from the sealing lips can penetrate into the receptacle interior. As the receptacle moves, the seals may be subject to uneven stress.
Furthermore, a shaft housing for guiding a shaft through a wall into a receptacle interior is known in the prior art from US 2006/0280028 A1, in which a shaft guide part in the shaft housing is mounted by means of two radial ball bearings. The shaft guide part has a level collar arranged radially, which can be sealed at both sides with seals.
A disadvantage of this configuration is that seals arranged toward the receptacle interior must be affixed to the shaft housing by an additional holder. A further disadvantage of this shaft guide known in the prior art is that both ball bearings on the end of the shaft guide part facing away from the receptacle interior are arranged in close proximity to each other. As the bag or the receptacle moves, the seals between the shaft housing and the shaft guide part may be subject to uneven stress.
Furthermore, a receptacle in the form of a flexible bag with a mixing device comprising a longitudinally adjustable mixing shaft is known in the prior art from DE 10 2009 018 209 A1, in which the mixing shaft is in the form of a telescoping shaft which is slidable in its longitudinal direction in a telescoping manner.
An object of the present invention is to improve the receptacles known in the prior art with a shaft housing for guiding a shaft through a wall in such a way that on the one hand the intrusion of wear debris from the seals into the receptacle, and on the other hand the uneven stress on the seals can be avoided economically.